Vehicle insurance policies are generally purchased by insurance customers from various insurance providers. When applying for a vehicle insurance policy, a customer may provide personal and financial information, vehicle information, and anticipated usage information such as the vehicle's primary drivers, other authorized drivers of the vehicle, and the anticipated number of miles that the vehicle will be driven during the insurance term. Based on the received information, the insurance provider may calculate policy terms, premiums, and the like.
Many vehicles include sensors and internal computer systems designed to store and monitor driving data, vehicle operation data, driving conditions, and driving functions. Many vehicles also include one or more communication systems designed to send and receive information from inside or outside the vehicle. Such information can include, for example, vehicle operational data, driving conditions, and communications from other vehicles or systems.